


Road Trip

by soupertlh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupertlh/pseuds/soupertlh
Summary: Thomas decides to take a break and go on a road trip with his Sides. Shenanigans ensue
Kudos: 10





	1. Music Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary-  
> Today was the day. Thomas was taking a drive down the coastal highway. One teensy problem, though. Who chooses the music?

Patton picks up his animal suitcase and races down to the living-room. "This is so exciting! What do you guys think the sights will be like? Or... wait I'm the only one down here." He laughs and sits down on the couch, resting the bag on his lap. It was pretty lightweight, filled with stuffed animals and clothes, along with some necessities Logan had insisted everyone brought. Roman soon charged down the steps, humming some obscure Disney song. 

"Padre! You're ready too?" Patton nods in response as Roman plops himself next to him. His suitcase was regular, beyond all the different stickers coating it almost entirely. Soon following was Logan, calmly seating himself with the others and opening a book. Roman scoffs, but Logan doesn't seem to notice nor care. Virgil just kind of popped up on the top of the couch, sitting on its back. 

"Man, I am just so excited to waste our time driving down a road and polluting the environment."

Logan shrugs. "Thomas needed a break, and this is what he chose. In the long run, it'll be beneficial." He closes the book and stands. "Let's head to the car. It's already started."  
"I am so siked to go on an _ad-van-ture_ with my kiddos!" Logan turns sharply at Patton's pun.

"Perhaps Virgil was right in that this is less of a reward for hard work and more of a _punishment."_

Patton snickers, "Did you just--"

"No." Logan adjusts his tie, his face flushing pink. "Pun not intended." Roman had already head onwards to the car, calling shotgun. Everyone else filed in, putting their suitcases in the trunk (where Virgil asked to sit and was quickly denied) Thomas sat behind the wheel, pulling out into the driveway.

"So, what should we listen to?" Thomas asks, setting up GPS with a spare hand before starting to drive.

"Disney songs!"

"My Chemical Romance!"

"Classical music, of course."

"I Am The Walrus!" Having all spoken at once, they turn to each other in confusion. Roman tilts his head at Patton.

"Did you seriously just suggest.. one song."

"Yup!"

"wHY?"

Patton giggles. "Cause I like myself a good beat. Get it? Cause, like, the Beatles-" Logan sighs loud enough for Patton to stop. "I... yeah that wasn't one of my better ones, I'm sorry."

"Why don't we just listen to Disney. Everybody here loves Disney! And Thomas is voting with me." Roman leans into Thomas' ear. "Say you agree with me!"

"Wh- uh, sure. I vote with Roman."

Logan pinches his nose, groaning softly. "Thomas, please, I believe you have better taste in musical genres than this."

"I do?"

"Of course. That is why I am here. To figuratively... _steer_ you into the proper direction."

Patton laughs. "You're on a roll today Logan! Here, have a _Patton_ the back!" He lightly pokes Logan's shoulder, who adjusts his glasses and stares forward blankly, albeit red with embarrassment.

Virgil finally speaks up. "I'm sorry Teach, but if it's between classical and Disney, I have to go with Disney."

Roman sticks his tongue out at Logan, conjuring a Disney CD and popping it in. Virgil simply pulls out his phone, plugs in his earbuds, and listens to MCR on his own. Patton tries to hum the Beatles but quickly gets sidetracked, opening his window and belting out different songs as loud as he could.


	2. First Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas stops at a hotel for the night, and Roman turns the Mindscape into a hotel suite.

For the most part, it had become quiet. Patton and Roman's voices were burnt out quickly enough, and beyond the occasional small talk, there wasn't much to say. Logan flipped through the pages of his book, occasionally glancing out the window. He was the only one who didn't mind the middle seat, so he was squeezed in with Patton on his left, and Virgil on his right. He could faintly hear Virgil's music, however luckily for Logan, it didn't clash too much with the Disney CD. Thomas had turned down the volume back to a reasonable level, that or he wasn't listening as he intently read his book.

Beside him, Patton pressed up against the glass of the window, asleep and snoring softly. Logan glances up to Roman, who was watching cars go by and imagining what all the other peoples' lives were like. Occasionally he'd try to talk to them about it, but the only other person keen on conversating was currently asleep. Overall, it was serene. They hadn't quite made it to the coastal highway they were going to drive down yet, but they'd nearly arrived. Logan looks back down to his book.

+~+

Patton wasn't sure how long it had been when he'd woken up. The sun was starting to paint golds down the sky, and the car was practically silent. "Wow. I must have taken a pretty long catnap. We've almost beached our destination!" Thomas turns into a parking lot, stopping the car at a Holiday Inn. Virgil unplugs his earbuds.

"Is this where you're staying for the night, Thomas?"

"Yup. So you all will need to sink out for now." Roman groans, but complies, disappearing out of sight. Everyone soon followed.

"I wish we could all sleep at the hotel. Those beds look so fluffy!" Patton sighs, plopping on the Mindscape floor. Roman grins.

"Lucky for you my fun-loving fatherly figure, we can!" With a flourish of his hands, Roman transforms the living room into a perfect imitation of a Holiday Inn suite. Patton squeals, tackle-hugging Roman.

"I love it!" He jumps back, landing onto one of the king-sized beds with a soft thump. Patton snaps, switching himself into his cat onesie, before sitting up. "Hey, who wants to play Patton-cake?"

"NO!" Everyone else exclaimed in unison.

"I am NEVER dipping my hands in that much wax again." Roman grumbles, grasping his hand as if he could still feel it. Patton shrugs.

"Your loss then. I'm going to cook us dinner! You'll think it's 5-star!" Patton rolls off the bed almost as quickly as he got on, racing to the 'hotel room' kitchenette. He pulls out the ingredients for American Chop Suey. He chops up the green peppers and onions, sauteeing them as he boils water on the side. He also starts cooking ground beef and tomato sauce, filling up all the spots on the oven with an assortment of ingredients. Not too long after, he took the pasta out of the water and mixed it in with everything else. "Hey, kiddos, can you set the table?" Roman, too lazy to get up, simply conjures the bowls and silverware in their places just before Patton rushes into the dining room with a hot bowl of pasta.

Virgil sits at the table, picking at his food. "Thanks, Popstar, this is pretty good." Roman 'mmm's in agreement, shovelling the pasta down his throat. Patton turns to Logan. "What about you, kiddo?"

"This pasta is adequate, yes."

"Good to hear!" Patton grins at his famILY. He didn't know what he would do without any one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This is my first work that will contain multiple chapters. I'm still pretty new to writing fanfic, so any and all comments are appreciated and encouraged! cx


End file.
